


Like a movie

by Yleisnotonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I swear this is soft, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Smut, One Night Stands, Short One Shot, except for that short smutty part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yleisnotonfire/pseuds/Yleisnotonfire
Summary: A difficult past led Soonyoung to the one-night stand life until, like a scene from a movie, he met Jihoon and a new hope lights in his heart.Aka that one-night stand after which Jihoon turns soft for Soonyoung's child.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Like a movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teitatoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teitatoo/gifts).



> Prompt by: Teitatoo
> 
> Inspired by the song: [**B1A4 - 영화처럼(Like a Movie)**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sv53BwhUTC0)  
> 

The sunlight has been seeping for a while inside the room when Soonyoung rolls on his side to watch the pretty man laying next to him. 

His eyelashes, the curve of his nose, his cupid’s bow and his lips. Jihoon’s looks are from another world, almost angelic and maybe that’s why he struck Soonyoung from the moment he had set foot on the dance-floor last night.

He swears that seeing Jihoon was like a movie scene. 

Soonyoung was tired after another tough week. Despite wanting to rest, one of his friends had dragged him to the club saying that the most effective way to get rid of stress was to dance like there’s no tomorrow and to hookup. 

So there he was, dancing among strangers and looking for someone who looked easy to flirt with. His eyes were frantically moving from one person to another but no one was catching his interest. 

That’s when Soonyoung’s eyes landed on a man whose fair skin looked beautiful even in the dim light. Time seemed to slow down all too suddenly to the point that even his heart was shocked and skipped a few beats. 

The man had silver hair complemented by a white shirt which was loosely hugging his broad shoulders and probably hiding a bulk body. The shirt was tucked in a pair of tight black jeans, accentuating his slim lower body. He was looking at a slightly taller man standing next to him, flashing him the brightest smile Soonyoung had ever seen on someone. He was stunning.

They stopped not too far from where Soonyoung was dancing with his friend. Soonyoung couldn’t help but stare at the man, admiring the way his body swayed at the beat, the way his steps became more elaborate by the second. Soonyoung was pleased when he noticed that the other was not only handsome but also a good dancer. 

Soonyoung’s friend suddenly got close and whispered in his ear to go and hit on the guy. That’s when his breath faltered. He was used to approaching people, looking for a hookup but this was the first time Soonyoung felt hesitant. There was something about that man that made him feel like he was unapproachable but at the same time that something attracted Soonyoung, making him feel like a moth drawn by the light. Which was ironically correct as the man had been caught by the spotlight. 

After dwelling on it, Soonyoung figured that there was nothing to lose in asking the man to drink with him. So he mustered some courage and with confident steps, Soonyoung made his way to the other who was now standing at the bar. 

The silver-haired man had glared Soonyoung at first. But with the help of a few cheesy pick-up lines and of the man’s friend, Jihoon, that was his name, let himself go. The more time they spent together, the more Jihoon warmed up to Soonyoung, enchanted by the latter’s weird charm. 

The two mostly talked about the small things of their lives or rather Soonyoung had asked Jihoon about him and his life. He learned that Jihoon had recently moved to this part of the city because of his job; that he has a roommate since he couldn’t afford the whole apartment’s rent; that Jihoon likes music and still hopes to work in that field even though he now has to settle for his government job; that he had given up on his love life since his last relationship didn’t exactly end well. The conversation went on for a long time and it was accompanied by drinks and shots. 

The proximity, the heat, Jihoon’s laughter, the alcohol flowing in his system had Soonyoung act on impulse. When the two found themselves lost in the silence and in the other’s eyes, Soonyoung leaned in and kissed Jihoon right there, in front of the bartender who was still pouring their drinks. It would’ve been a lie if Soonyoung said he hadn’t been staring at those alluring lips for a while. So when he finally caught them with his, it was ecstasy for him. Soft and sweet, those lips stood still for a while before opening and letting Soonyoung’s tongue in. One of Jihoon’s hands went to grab the back of Soonyoun’s head, gently pulling his hair, while Soonyoung's hand crept on Jihoon’s inner thigh, squeezing its flesh.

Before they knew it, they were sitting in a cab on their way to Soonyoung’s house, making out and biting necks despite the glares from the driver. 

As they stumble in the darkness and knock some stuff on their way to the bedroom, their hands keep frantically exploring the other’s body, greedy to touch those areas that have yet to be exposed. 

When they got to the room, they slowed down and took their time to undress. Both Jihoon and Soonyoung wanted to savour every moment, take in every shiver of the other’s body when caressed. They wanted to kiss every inch of naked skin, take their arousal to the point they could come undone with just one more touch. 

They had sex all night long, Soonyoung never having enough of Jihoon’s whimpers, groans and moans. He was ever more intoxicated by Jihoon’s taste and scent and by the high they both reached when coming. 

When showering together, Jihoon kept leaving trails of kisses on Soonyoung’s chest, probably trying to lure the latter in another round. However, Soonyoung knew better than to fall in temptation. He lent Jihoon one of his shirts and brought him to bed, hugging him tight as he waited for sleep to come. 

It was the first time in a long time since Soonyoung had fallen asleep with someone in his arms. The first time his heart wasn’t aching as he breathed in a scent that felt way too familiar. 

Soonyoung still feels that sense of warmth and familiarity when looking at Jihoon sleeping. He would like to touch him again although he doesn’t want the other to wake up. However, one of his hands decides to act on its own, going up to gently brush Jihoon’s hair away from his face. 

He is being careful, trying not to disturb Jihoon’s sleep when the bedroom’s door bursts open and a child charges at the bed, jumping on it as he laughs.

**“Good morning!”** The child yells as he hugs Soonyoung who is now sitting on his side of the bed. 

**“Oh? Our Seunghoon is home?”** Soonyoung hugs the boy back. 

Seunghoon nods. **“Grandad brought me home because I missed you.”**

**“I missed you too, little man,”** Soonyoung says as he tickles the boy, making him chuckle. 

Groans come from the side and the child is quick to hug Soonyoung, afraid of the sudden sound. When he figures out the groans didn’t come from a monster but from a person, he relaxes a bit, loosening his arms around Soonyoung’s waist. 

Seunghoon studies Jihoon’s face from afar but, not satisfied with his analysis, he comes down from Soonyoung’s lap to get closer to the silver-haired man laying on the bed. 

**“A fairy!”** Seunghoon exclaims in the exact moment Jihoon opens his eyes which immediately meet the child’s ones. 

Jihoon gets up quickly, startled by the sight of the boy who’s widely smiling at him. The latter looks almost identical to the man he came home with last night. Feeling confused, he looks at Soonyoung, waiting for an explanation but the other appears to be too flustered to speak. 

**“Your hair is silver! Are you a fairy?”** Seunghoon asks when he meets eyes with Jihoon again. 

**“No, I’m not. I’m a human and my name is Jihoon.”**

**“Woah, your name and mine are alike! I’m Seunghoon! How do you know my daddy?”** The child is now bouncing up and down in excitement on the mattress. 

**“ _Daddy_?”** Jihoon is even more confused. Yesterday night he might have been tipsy but he didn’t notice any wedding ring on Soonyoung’s finger nor did the latter mention having a child. 

**“Yes,”** Soonyoung eventually says after a long silence. **“Seunghoon is my _son_.”**

It wasn’t easy for Soonyoung to tell strangers about his child and his past. They were a part of himself he wanted to keep a secret. Not because he was ashamed but because he wanted to protect them.

Almost ten years ago, Soonyoung met Seungcheol for the first time. 

They were attending the same university, hanging out with the same people so they naturally got close. They started off as friends only to realise, later in their friendship, that there was something more between them. However, they were afraid of those feelings, afraid they could ruin the strong bond they had. But those very feelings kept pushing one towards the other so, in the end, they decided to give it a shot. 

Date after date, they understood there was nothing to worry about as they were made for one another. Their love felt different from all the relationships they had in the past. It was pure and wholesome, it made them feel complete. 

After university, they moved in together and Seunghoon, their love child, wasn’t late to arrive. The three of them were happily living their life when a terrible accident took Seungcheol away from them. Both Soonyoung and Seunghoon were wrecked by the loss. Seunghoon would cry every night while Soonyoung tried to soothe him only to cry himself to sleep later. It took them some time before they could pull themselves together, one piece at the time, and not a day went by without them thinking about Seungcheol. 

From that moment, life hasn’t been the same. 

Having to take double the care of Seunghoon and give him double the love, Soonyoung decided to invest all of his time and focus on his son only. The trauma of losing a loved one led Soonyoung to not wanting to open up to love again. He was too afraid of being left alone again. 

That’s why he only had one night stands. He didn’t need to develop feelings for the other person and the latter didn’t feel the need to pry too much into his life and past. There was just the common interest of having sex and then part without leaving any trace behind. 

Jihoon, however, has already been an exception of too many rules Soonyoung had imposed on himself. Jihoon was the first one to whom Soonyoung felt truly drawn to, the first one with whom he let himself go, the first of his flings to set foot in his house, the first person to whom he wanted to show his vulnerable side, the first one who came to know about Seunghoon. 

In a sense, Jihoon had been many of Soonyoung’s firsts and, deep in his heart, a little flame was slowly lighting. It was hope. 

Hope that he could experience more of his firsts together with Jihoon. 

Soonyoung only realises he has been spacing out when he feels Seunghoon tug at his shirt and say, **"Is the pretty ahjusshi my new papa? Did daddy Cheollie send him to us from heaven?"**

Taken aback by the question, Soonyoung goes silent again. He doesn’t know what to answer or rather, the answer is not only his to give. He cannot delude his son into thinking that Jihoon is going to be his new papa. To Jihoon, this could’ve been a one night stand gone wrong.

**“Seunghoon,”** Jihoon softly calls for the child, probably having understood the whole situation. **“This isn’t something your daddy can answer right now. He needs time to think and more proofs to figure out if daddy Cheollie really sent me for you.”**

**“But I can see it! Daddy Cheollie sent a fairy as my new papa. Why can’t daddy see it too?”** Seunghoon crosses his arms and pouts. 

Jihoon chuckles, ruffling the child’s hair. **“Well, not everyone is as special as you are. So let’s give your daddy some time, okay?”**

**“Okay,”** Seunghoon says, still pouting. 

Soonyoung, with glassy eyes, nods to silently thank Jihoon. Not everyone would’ve done what he just did. They would’ve probably grabbed their stuff and fled or made a scene. But he didn’t. Once again, he proved to be different from the others. 

**“Can we sleep some more, daddy? I want to sleep with you and the pretty ahjussi!”** Seunghoon climbs again on his dad’s lap and gives him his best sweet eyes. 

Soonyoung sighs, fondly, before saying **“You should ask the pretty ahjussi, not me.”**

So Seunghoon turns his head towards Jihoon, flashing him the same exact sweet eyes he used on his dad. **“Pretty please?”**

**“Of course, we can.”** Jihoon lays down again and pats the space next to his. **“Come here, and give me some cuddles.”**

Seunghoon doesn’t let Jihoon tell him twice. He jumps from Soonyoung’s lap right into Jihoon’s arms, giving him the tightest hug he can manage with his little arms. Jihoon tucks Seunghoon’s head under his chin and wraps his arms around the child, gently brushing his hair. 

Soonyoung catches Jihoon grinning after landing a small kiss on the crown of Seunghoon’s head and his heart bursts. Tears come to fill Soonyoung’s eyes at the memory of Seungcheol doing that exact small gesture whenever Seunghoon came to sleep with them. 

A few drops fall from Soonyoung’s eyes, a smile tugs at his lips. He prays in his head, trying to reach Seungcheol to tell him _“Thank you, my love, for giving us happiness again. Even if it's just for one day”_ before falling asleep.

  
  
  


Soonyoung wakes up some time later to an empty bed and loud noises coming from the other room. With no rush, he stretches his limbs and leaves his bed, walking towards the source of the sound. 

He stops on the entrance of the kitchen to admire the scene unfolding before him. Jihoon, still wearing his shirt, is in front of the stove cooking breakfast while Seunghoon is helping with setting the table and storming Jihoon with questions about anything and everything and it all feels oddly familiar. 

Today is the first day Soonyoung wakes up with Jihoon by his side. However, a silver-haired fairy will soon grant Soonyoung his little wish. Jihoon will be part of their everyday life, loving Soonyoung and watching Seunghoon growing up. He will soon turn into a special existence who will eventually give Seunghoon and Soonyoung their long-awaited happy ending, just like in a movie or a fairytale. 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank Tei for the wonderful prompt. I hope I made justice to what you had envisioned while sharing your idea with me. It took me some time to write it (almost a month lol) because I didn't have the time nor I was in the mood but it's finally here!! <3<3<3
> 
> I also hope that all of you who decided to read it didn't regret it lol Jokes aside, I hope you enjoyed this little moment between Soonyoung and Jihoon :3  
> Thank you for reading it, I love you all and I'll see you soon with another story!!


End file.
